bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Ann
Julia Ann is the first Plesio Marcus, Purple Ranger. She briefly encounters the Dino Fusion Rangers, only to surrender her powers, and her Energem to Keeper Brazil. Biography Julia Ann was born Julia Tavella in Glendale, California on October 8, 1969. Julia Ann is quarter Italian, with her grandfather's family hailing from Torino.She grew up around animals and developed a love for horses; she also took piano lessons and learned to swim "like a fish." At age 12 she moved to Idyllwild, California, where she attended a college-prep school before moving to Los Angeles to live with her grandmother at age 17. Career By age 18 Julia Ann was modelling, then became a professional mud wrestler in Hollywood before becoming one half of the popular touring strip club feature act Blondage, with Janine Lindemulder, in the early 1990s. Their success led to offers to join the adult film industry. Julia Ann debuted in adult films in 1992 in Andrew Blake's Hidden Obsessions, in a lesbian sex scene with Lindemulder. She has been a contract girl throughout most of her career. Her first exclusive contract was with Vivid Entertainment (during which time she worked solo and also made a series of Blondage films with Lindemulder). Later she had contracts with Digital Playground (1999) and Wicked Pictures (2002). She was again under contract to Wicked Pictures in 2006, but in May 2007 she posted on the members section of her website that she had not renewed her contract with Wicked. She has worked as a make-up artist. As of February 2014, she is ranked as the #27 most popular porn performer on the website Freeones.com down from an all-time high of #8. She has referred to fellow pornographic actress Christy Canyon as one of her "idols" in the business. Appearances Julia Ann has also made appearances as herself on television shows, series, and documentaries such as Rated A for Adult, Night Calls, Give Me Your Soul..., Dreamwagon: Inside the Adult Industry, VS., The Man Show, and How They Make Adult Movies. In 1989, Julia Ann appeared in the film American Angels: Baptism of Blood. Along with Inari Vachs and other female porn actresses, Ann was a host of the Playboy TV show Naughty Amateur Home Videos. Awards AVN awards *1994 Best All-Girl Sex Scene – Film for Hidden Obsessions *2000 Best All-Girl Sex Scene – Film for Seven Deadly Sins *2004 Best Actress – Video for Beautiful *2004 Hall of Fame *2010 Best Makeup for The 8th Day *2010 MILF/Cougar Performer of the Year *2011 MILF/Cougar Performer of the Year *2013 MILF/Cougar Performer of the Year *2015 Hottest MILF (Fan Award) XRCO awards *1994 Best Girl-Girl Scene for Hidden Obsessions *2009 MILF of the Year *2011 MILF of the Year *2012 Hall of Fame XBIZ awards *2014 MILF Performer of the Year NightMoves awards *2013 Best MILF Performer (Fan's Choice) Personal life She married adult film director Michael Raven on June 21, 2003, but they divorced in 2007.Besides breast augmentation, Julia Ann also had labiaplasty and a nose job to remove the after effects of a broken nose suffered when a horse kicked her in the face. Julia Ann claims to never watch any of her own performances, contending that she "is her own harshest critic". The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Julia Ann" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion Appearances *World Famous! (In New Zealand) *Deep Down Under (In Australia) *The Edge of Extinction (Cameo) *Path of the Righteous *The Final Countdown Plesio Marcus Plesio Marcus= '''Arsenal' *Battery Fusion Chargers #9 - Plesio Charger (Plesiosaurus) *Dino Fusion Morpher *DinoComm *Mr. Marcus' Dildo Harness *Purple Fusion Energems Zords *Plesiozord Notes *'Plesio Marcus' is named after American pornographic actor and director Mr. Marcus. See Also *Real Julia Ann @ Wikipedia *Real Julia Ann @ Boobpedia (WARNING:EXPLICT CONTENT) *Doctor Ulshade - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Albert - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Charge. (purple ranger) Category:1969 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Ranger Category:Dino Fusion Rangers Category:Purple-Violet Ranger Category:Sentai 7th Ranger Category:Transformation period Era Category:Porn Stars Category:Retired Ranger